<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lapis Lazuli by Bubble_B0ba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401002">Lapis Lazuli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_B0ba/pseuds/Bubble_B0ba'>Bubble_B0ba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Jeweler Miya Atsumu, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarou is a little shit, Supportive Miya Osamu, Wrote this while in class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_B0ba/pseuds/Bubble_B0ba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some folks have gems in 'em too y'know" 'Samu had once said out of the blue once at dinner when Atsumu had once come to visit.</p><p>"Whatcha mean by that?"</p><p>"You'll understand once you see it  for yer'self"</p><p>"That foxy boyfriend of yours must've been messin' with yer head"</p><p>Or, Atsumu is a jeweler who starts crushing on Tobio when he meets him in his shop but them realizes that for once he might not have a chance when it comes to the ravenette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lapis Lazuli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy reading this!! Please tell me if you find any mistakes and how I can improve from them!! (˶╹̆ ▿╹̆˵)و✧<br/>edit: UMMMMMM AAAAAAAAA THANKS YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS😳😳 I'M SPEECHLESS!! UHHH I'm currently writing another fic my I can't decide if I want it to be multi chap or one big fic, so I'm opened to your opinions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu Is usually not a timid person; he says the things on his mind and doesn't think twice to be blunt with somebody and tell them upright how bad they are at what they are doing and how if they are trash if they can't get their act together. Not afraid of the glares that could shoot daggers at him, or anything of the subject when it comes to people that don't interest him.</p><p>Working as a Jeweler went absolute perfection. Mustn't be too rough with gems, being passionate about restoring jewelry to their customers without a single mistake, polishing till you can see yourself in it, designing pieces and building molds to produce the highest of quality and value gems. To do this you must take your job seriously, and Atsumu takes everything seriously. Everything must be perfect for his clients.</p><p>Gems are usually used as gifts to others who are special to themselves and want to show appreciation by giving a stone that will always shine despite the place or the person. Actually, scratch that, gems do show the true colors of a person. Atsumu had seen how a gem just doesn't shine when with a person it doesn't fit with, a jewel is able to lighten up people to the point you wouldn't recognize them. By making them hold their head high as their necklace dangles from their neck giving the person confidence people around them haven’t seen before. </p><p>“Some folks have gems in 'em too y'know" 'Samu had once said out of the blue once at dinner when Atsumu had once come to visit.</p><p>"Whatcha mean by that?"</p><p>"You'll understand once you see it  for yer'self"</p><p>"That foxy boyfriend of yours must've been messin' with yer head"</p><p>"Now don't you start talking about Rintaro like that! 'Samu spat having just begun a relationship with the person he'd liked since forever. There were so many nights where he would just blab the blonde's head off talking about how soft the 'honey eyed' male's hands must be, how he would want to just has him to himself and not want anybody else to have him, and yada-yada some other simp stuff till one day when Samu came home and flopped onto his bed and just said how he now has himself the 'best boyfriend in the world.'</p><p>'What a simp, would catch me simpin' like that,' Atsumu had thought to himself.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Today was one of his not-so-busy days where only two people had appointments with himself only asking for them to polish their gemstones while maybe five other people were walking around his store viewing the jewels on display silently talking to each other about whether they should get this or that. </p><p>Just as that last person Atsumu had an appointment to finish up the 'ching' of doorbells could be heard signalizing that another customer had walked in.</p><p>As he bid his customer and turned to walk to the next at the entrance of the glass door. Two people, one a woman and another a man. </p><p>The woman had light-colored hair that fell down half-way along her back and split over both her shoulders, thick long eyelashes with two different colored eyes (likely has Heterochromia). </p><p>The male-</p><p>'Lapis Lazuli; The blue beyond the sea.'</p><p>That was the first thing that came to Atsumu's mind when he looked at the reavenette in the eyes. His eyes are the blonde's favorite color now; Royal blue, fit for a king. </p><p>His hair was obsidian black hair that's split in the middle exposing his forehead, just as tall as Atsumu himself, pale skin along with a neutral expression. The male's eyes wandering around the shop taking a few glances at the gems. </p><p>"What may I help you two with on this beautiful day?" Atsumu said, stretching out his hand for then to shake."I'm the owner of the store, Miya Atsumu."</p><p>"Kageyama Tobio" Tobio replied, shaking his hand. </p><p>'Firm grip,' he thought to himself.</p><p>The woman then tugged the sleeve of Tobio-Kun’s jacket pointing over to the display of the Quartz gemstones, before she walked off.</p><p>Atsumu watched as she walked off and turned his head back in the direction of the ravenette who was checking the time on his watch. "So, what may I do for you today, Is something special happening?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and putting his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Yea, I'm getting a gift and decided to come here." He said simply. </p><p>"Gift? For somebody special?"</p><p>Tobio took a pause before answering with another 'Yea.'</p><p>'Guy probably doesn't talk much, hence his short answers.' Atsumu then chuckled to himself, 'He seems interesting.'</p><p>"Here let me show you around Tobio-Kun," Atsumu chirped before guiding him around his shop.</p><p>Atsumu had found himself a treasure, and his name is Kageyama Tobio; The blue beyond the sea.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>"Ya seem to be in a good mood, action all fluffy 'n stuff" 'Samu just had to mess up his mood with his comment.</p><p>"Whatcha mean by that? I'm acting like my normal self!" turning his head over the couch to the direction of his brother in the kitchen making the two dinner.</p><p>"Nah ya haven't, even since you got back from work the past few days yer keep on acting as if the Gods had blessed ya with good fortune for the rest of yer life." 'Samu had huffed out, pointing to the sky.</p><p>Atsumu hummed in response, turning his head back to the TV in front of the couch. "It's nothin' just met somebody interestin' that's all." </p><p>"Really, that's rare. What's their name?" He asked going back to shaping the rice balls. </p><p>"Tobio-Kun, Kageyama Tobio."</p><p>"What's he like hmm?"</p><p>"He's funny, very blunt with his words and doesn't sugar-coat anythin' when talking," Atsumu then paused. "He's got these Royal blue eyes that only a lapis lazuli would have." </p><p>"Eyes like a gemstone huh?" Atsumu could basically hear the smirk in 'Samu's voice.</p><p>"Well anyway, he's got this thing 'bout him that makes you want to know more about him, like the ways his eyes sparkle his lips quirk up a little when looking a particular gemstone."</p><p>"Hmm,"</p><p>"Or the way he's always so interested when I talk about the jewels on display and where they came from or what they are."</p><p>"Yup,"</p><p>"Oh, and when you look into his eyes you can see how much they represent a lapis lazuli-" Then the realization hit him.</p><p>"Ya said that already," He replied, walking towards him with a plate of steaming hot rice balls.</p><p>Silence filling the house as the two eat their food, Atsumu still fazed by what he found out about himself.</p><p>"Simpin' hard ain't cha'?"</p><p>"I-is this how ya felt when you met Suna-Kun?" Atsumu questioned.</p><p>"Maybe..." drawing out the 'may.'</p><p>Atsumu bit into another rice ball before asking how 'Samu had asked Suna out since he only had experience of people asking himself.</p><p>"Not tellin,'" Samu said after a minute or two.</p><p>"Haah?? Whatcha mean by that? Can't you tell that I need help?" he said standing up and walking towards the sink to put the tray away. "Help yer older brother for once!"</p><p>"Are you even sure that he ain't already taken?" 'Samu said while texting somebody on his phone, most likely Suna.</p><p>'Huh? Taken? Already in a relationship? Goody-two-shoes Tobio-Kun, who can't even keep a conversation going without help?' Thousands of thoughts went through Atsumu's head telling himself that Tobio wasn't already seeing somebody, not giving somebody the same eyes that he gives Atsumu, those beautiful eyes, looking at somebody and giving them those eyes. </p><p>"I-" He could barely get his sentence out because of the one question in his head; "Did he ever stand a chance?" </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>It's now the fourth week since Atsumu met the ravenette, he visited the jewelry shop three different times already, alongside the cheery woman who he soon learned name is Haiba Alisa. </p><p>The two of them were looking at the ring section of the store in awe of the beautiful gemstones.</p><p>Atsumu was having an appointment with a customer at the opposite side of the room but was trying his best to listen to the two conversations, he wasn't trying to be noisy, just trying to learn more about the two.</p><p>"...She'll... this one... try to..." He could barely make out what the two were saying but they seemed to be talking about somebody?</p><p>He still couldn't shake off the feeling of what they earlier talked about when the two came into the store.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
. </p><p>"Have ya figured out whatcha want to buy from here Tobio-Kun?"</p><p>"Yes, looking for a ring." Tobio simply replied as he met Atsumu's gaze.</p><p>'A ring? Ring... ring a...'</p><p>He could practically feel his perfect world with Tobio crumble to the ground. The thoughts of being able to wake up next to the ravenette, being greeted by those royal blue eyes after coming from the shop, saying silent 'I love you's,' while cuddling together. All thrown out the window, in the span of four seconds. </p><p>Atsumu had to pause for a moment before putting on a lazy smile and asking if Tobio had somebody special that he was giving the ring to.</p><p>“Uh, I guess you could say that,” He said, scratching the back of his head while eyes drew to his companion still looking at the sparkling rings (specify a Phosphophyllite.)</p><p>"Here, let me show you the one I recommend,"</p><p>Oh, how he knew he was going to regret this in the future.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>"I hate love, crushes, feelin's and all that!" Atsumu dramatically yelled into the couch pillow.</p><p>"Osamu told me you had it bad, like bad, bad too!" Suna snickered, he just had to come over and see him in this state, what awful timing."Oh shut up! You can't relate to how I feel, you have my brother!" Atsumu spat.</p><p>"Man, and he was your first real love too." He sighed.</p><p>Atsumu was on the verge of fighting that fox-like male when his brother stepped into the living room with three cups of tea for them all.</p><p>"Now don't start cryin' in my house, here have tea," 'Samu said, passing the green tea over to his twin and resting down next to his boyfriend.</p><p>Honestly, the tea did make him feel better, 'Samu even put in the right amount of sugar to make it sweet enough.</p><p>"That's embarrassing, falling in love with somebody who's gettin' married, How laughable." Atsumu chuckled to himself.</p><p>"You'll get over it soon I bet, just another person who you will forget with time," Suna reassured.</p><p>"Yea, yer right."</p><p>He knew that he'd never get over those royal blue eyes. </p><p>'The blue beyond the sea, heh, more like the blue beyond his reach.'</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Those lapis lazuli eyes, he thought he would never see them again, but there they were looking right back at him outside his favorite cafe.</p><p>Those dang eyes are able to make himself feel so fluffy. And just when Tobio recognized Atsumu he just had to come inside also.</p><p>'Just great' He thought to himself</p><p>"I'm glad that I was able to meet you here, do you want me to get you something as a thanks?" Tobio said settling himself in the chair in front of Atsumu. He wore a sleeveless dark blue in turtleneck that was tucked into black pleated pants with a few chains on his belt.</p><p>He could already feel more stares at himself now from when he first walked in.</p><p>"Nah it's fine ya don't have to do that, I'll pay for the two of us, whatcha gonna get?"</p><p>"A rose boba without ice would be fine," Tobio replied with a small smile, Atsumu would hear how fast and hard his heart was beating.</p><p>'Oh, how I would love to see that smile every day.' He thought to himself while getting up from his seat.</p><p>"With or without the boba?"</p><p>"With please,"<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
"Really, you have a twin brother Miya-san?" </p><p>"Yup I'm the older one, even though he gets on my nerves and I get on his in the end he's still my little brother, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't sell him to Satan for free." That earned a small chuckle from Tobio who was just about done with his drink.</p><p>The two have been chatting about anything under the sun from interests, to what they do on off days. Atsumu still knew that this bliss wouldn't last but, he'll still treasure it to the last second.</p><p>"I have an older sister who just got proposed to by her girlfriend, I helped her pick out the ring."</p><p>Atsumu had to process the new information for a second.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, so you weren't the one who was proposing to somebody?" If Atsumu didn't know better he would've screamed that at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Huh, no no you have it wrong, when I came to your store I was helping out Alisa-San pick out a ring for my sister." Tobio laughed. </p><p>Atsumu let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding in.</p><p>"Say, if yer not seeing anybody and are free... would you like to go somewhere together?"</p><p>Atsumu Is usually not a timid person; he says the things on his mind and doesn't think twice to be blunt with somebody and tell them upright how bad they are at what they are doing and how if they are trash if they can't get their act together. Not afraid of the glares that could shoot daggers at him, or anything of the subject when it comes to people that don't interest him.</p><p>But somehow feels as if one mistake his whole world could come crashing down and his along with it.</p><p>Miya Atsumu wants to be able to come to Kageyama Tobio; The blue out of his reach and make him the person he only thinks about, day and night, and to be there when he is thinking about him. Always by his side, that's where Atsumu wants to be.</p><p>Those lapis lazuli eyes coming in contact with his own, they sparkle as if there is no care in the world for them at all and they could just live as themselves.</p><p>"Sure, that would be nice."</p><p>Maybe those royal blues are not as out of his reach as he thought.</p><p>"What is so funny?" The ravenette asked as the two got up to throw away their cups.</p><p>"Nothin' just thinking about how when I get home somebody's gonna get an ear-full from me when I get back home," Atsumu smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahaha thank you very much for reading this, comments are also nice I'd like to hear what you think of it. Anyway thanks you everybody for living and I hope I will be able to see you all tomorrow and the many days after too. You can also use the comment section on my works to vent about your days, or if you just need to talk to somebody I'm here!!(˵ᵕ̴᷄ ˶̫ ˶ᵕ̴᷅˵)<br/>p.s this was supposed to be a sad fic but I decided to save that for another time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>